


In Your Arms

by you_idjits



Series: love, in fire and blood [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But here you go, First Kiss, M/M, The End, and i'm going to miss this a lot, kind of?, this has been a long time coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_idjits/pseuds/you_idjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kisses Cas for the first time on a Thursday morning, standing barefoot in the doorway of the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Dean kisses Cas for the first time on a Thursday morning, standing barefoot in the doorway of the Bunker. Cas had gone for a morning run, and when he comes back Dean’s waiting for him, mug of coffee in hand, bathrobe loosely tied. Cas is warm and out of breath and his face lights up like a Christmas tree when he sees Dean waiting. They’re getting into October now, the leaves on the trees by the Bunker turning to brown. It’s cold enough that Cas’s breath curls in front of his face.

“Hey,” Dean says, handing over the coffee. “Good run?”

“Yeah.” Cas takes a long gulp, and Dean knows he’ll be complaining later about a burnt tongue. Still, Dean doesn’t say anything. If Cas is going to learn how to be human, he has to learn to wait for his coffee to cool too.

“I’ve been thinking,” Dean says. He takes the mug back and drinks with caution.

Cas pulls his left arm into a shoulder stretch. “About?”

“The angels. You know, everything. We said we were going to take a vacation and… Yeah. It’s been awesome. Sam and Amelia, that’s been awesome.”

“And you and me,” Cas adds, and Dean feels his face heat up like a teenage girl’s but he doesn’t really mind. Cas probably notices, but it doesn’t matter; Dean doesn’t need to feel embarrassed. It’s Cas.

“Yeah. That too. But I’ve been thinking maybe there’s something we can do. You know? Like, we don’t want to get involved in the fighting, but there are these two factions and the angels are hurting each other, and even if you’re human they’re still your family and we should do something. Because Sam and I, we’re your family too, and that makes all the angels some kind of… I don’t know. Brothers-in-law?”

Cas laughs. “That’s only if you and I are married.”

He says it offhand, like a joke, but Dean knows he’s not kidding, and the line lands awkwardly.

Dean should say something. He should say something really gross and sentimental here. Yeah. Yeah, that’s what Cas wants.

“Yeah, uh, whatever,” Dean says.

Nailed it.

Cas makes a face, but only for a second, and then he steals the coffee back. “So what are you thinking we should do?”

“Well, look. The Bunker’s got all these empty rooms and stuff, and I was thinking maybe we could… Open them up for rent? Like we could be this neutral zone, a safe haven for any angels who don’t want to fight, don’t want to die. And we could give them, you know, cell phones and toothbrushes and stuff, teach them what it means to be human. Sam and I have some practice dealing with fallen angels, it turns out.” He pokes Cas between the ribs, and Cas jerks back.

(That’s another thing they learned recently – Cas is ticklish. Like really, really ticklish. It’s awful and amazing and Dean uses it against him at every opportunity.)

“Okay,” Cas says, “let’s do it.”

“Okay?” That was quick.

“Yeah. It’s a good idea. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean licks his lips. “Sure. No problem.”

Then there’s this beat, this silence, where Cas is looking at Dean like he’s expecting something.

Dean blurts, “What you said before, about getting married. We could do that, if you like.”

Something in Cas’s shoulders relaxes. “Do you want to?”

“I mean. I don’t know. Gets us the tax benefits.”

“We don’t pay taxes, Dean.”

“I know. I was kidding. I’m just saying, like, I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t mind.” Cas presses his lips together, like he’s trying not to laugh at Dean. “I feel so loved, Dean. You seem very enthusiastic.”

Dean groans. “Okay, fine. Fine! I want to get married. To you.”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“Do you want me to get on one knee?”

“No,” Cas says, “Definitely not.”

They stare at each other for a minute. Cas huffs, and his breath makes clouds.

“I’m not proposing,” Dean says, finally. “I mean– we still have a lot of shit to work out. Me especially. And we should probably get to at least third base before we talk marriage, you know?”

Cas laughs, like he knows what third base is. Maybe he does. He’s been learning quickly.

“But,” Dean continues, “let’s keep it in mind. As, like, a goal. Or something.”

“Okay,” Cas says, “I can do that.”

“Good.” Dean smiles, and Cas smiles, and there’s this really funny feeling in Dean’s chest. He thinks about all the shit they’ve been through together. When Cas first fell, it sucked for both of them. They didn’t know how to talk to each other, or even be in the same room. Dean didn’t know how he felt or what he wanted. Their relationship, friendship, whatever, was a wreck.

But Dean’s fixed up a lot of wrecks before. And this time, he’s not doing it alone.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks.

“Yes, Dean. We’ve been over this.”

“Right. Yeah. Duh.” Dean rubs at his forehead with one hand. He’s still holding the coffee mug, and he really doesn’t want to be kissing Cas and spilling hot coffee on his hands. He bends down awkwardly and sets the mug on the doormat. God, this is bad. This is so uncool.

Cas is waiting when he straightens back up, but not waiting in a weird way. Just with patience, like he knows this is awkward for Dean, this isn’t easy for Dean, but he doesn’t mind.

“Uh,” Dean says. He reaches forward, hesitates, and then curls a hand into the front of Cas’s shirt. He doesn’t need to overthink this. It’s just Cas.

Cas sighs and pushes Dean back against the doorframe. He puts a hand on Dean’s neck, and leans in and kisses him.

Dean thinks this might be Cas’s first kiss, or something. First kiss as a human, anyway. First kiss with Dean. That’s all that matters.

So they kiss, and it’s nice and everything. In some ways, it’s not as big of a deal as Dean thought it would be, but in some ways it is. Because he’s been waiting for this a long time and his heart is hammering in his chest and Cas’s mouth is warm and fits just right. Their chests bump together. Dean bites Cas’s lower lip. They pull away to breathe, and Cas laughs, and Dean laughs, and then they kiss again. Again. They kiss until the coffee goes cold, but their bodies are warm, hearts beating together as one.

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.  
> This is the end of things, at least for a while. Thank you all for sticking with it. Thank you to Kirsty, my artist from the original DCBB, because you are inspirational. Thank you to Tasha and Onja for being the best betas. You two encourage me to keep going and it means so much.  
> I'm getting dumb and emotional (also cause I'm listening to dumb and emotional music) but I just, these stories have meant so much to me, it's fucking crazy. So anyway. The title comes from the poem [The Secret](http://shootingstarcas.tumblr.com/post/89009738911/when-you-were-sleeping-on-the-sofa-i-put-my-ear) by Jeffrey McDaniel, because I'm a sucker for self-referential parallels.  
> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://shootingstarcas.tumblr.com/post/128054567241/in-your-arms-the-final-coda-to-pedaling-a-bicycle).


End file.
